The current health profile of Colombia can be defined as a having a triple burden of disease characterized by an increasing incidence of chronic and degenerative diseases typical of developed countries, a prevalent number of infectious and parasitic disease such as malaria and tuberculosis and an inordinately high number of trauma-related injuries and deaths. Training a cadre of healtli professionals capable of offering medical informatics solutions to best study each and every one of these health afflictions will have a major impact on public health in Colombia. The ENRICH project: Enhancing Research and Informatics Capacity for Health Information in Colombia will establish an international collaboration between the University Pittsburgh and the Javeriana University in Bogota with the goal of building the capacity of individuals in the field of health informatics with an emphasis on clinical research. We have established a partnership with the Department of Clinical Epidemiology and Biostatistics (DCEB) of the Javeriana University. Within this department, a center for medical informatics will be designated as the regional resource for advance in-country training and support center for the ENRICH program. The University of Pittsburgh will draw expertise to build a fully integrated program to educate a cadre of investigators in health informatics and advanced research methods relevant to the health needs of Colombia. The specific aims are: 1) To provide formal training in medical informatics to at least 10 individuals from Colombia as part of a Certificate program in applied medical and health informatics at the University of Pittsburgh. 2) Advance in-country training by offering short term intensive training courses within Colombia consisting of workshops /seminars on clinical information systems, clinical terminologies, bioinformatics, data base management bio-surveillance and clinical research methodology and 3). To establish the infrastructure for the creation of a formal training program in medical informatics under the auspices of the DCEB at Javeriana University. Furthermore, we propose to build on our past activities trough our existing International Collaborative Trauma and Injury Research Training Program by offering the opportunity for rapid implementation of informatics solutions on a number of ongoing projects in trauma that could have an immediate impact on a major health public issue in Colombia. RELEVANCE (See instructions): The status of Medical Informatics in Colombia is at stage in which a well trained cadre of experts in health informatics can make crucial and valuable contributions to the research necessary to improve Colombia's health care while advancing the field of informatics. Ultimately, health professionals will have the opportunity to acquire skills in a variety of health information subjects, both in Pittsburgh and in Colombia. These individuals will play a major role in improving the quality, safety and efficiency of health car in Colombia and Latin America